This invention relates to a method of making a tooth point and product and, more particularly, to a unitary member made by shaping a steel tube.
There has been continued emphasis over the years in making small tooth points at low cost. The tooth points are generally wedge shaped having a forward penetrating edge or bit and a box section providing an adapter nose-receiving socket extending from the rear end. It is not unusual for a given supporting adapter to have the points or tips replaced between 5 and 25 times during the adapter life--hence the drive for economy. This is particularly so with small teeth such as are employed on small back hoes and front end loaders.
According to the invention, we start with a steel tube and subject it first to cutoff to required length from random length raw material and a heating operation to bring the temperature up to about the upper critical level which is that normally employed in hot forging. Thereafter, the tube is shaped at one end by being subjected to dies to start forming the box section of the point. Thirdly, stamping dies are applied to the other end to develop the point bit or blade which in combination with oppositely disposed dies further develops the socket or box section of the point. Fourth, the box section is completed and this includes piercing the box section to form lock holes or indenting the box section to provide locking dimples. Fifth, the resulting point is quenched typically in water but in any quenching means depending upon the raw material used.
This results in a novel point which includes a unitary steel element having a blade section at one end, a box section at the other end with the blade section being constructed of two layers of steel forged together from opposed portions of the originating tubular blank.
The inventive process and construction is superior to the simple procedure of welding a C-section to a plate in that it provides a stronger point. Although forging of solid blocks of steel has been employed for the development of tooth points, the instant invention provides a significant advantage in eliminating several die operations and the wear on the die resulting therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.